


For Tonight

by Ilearnedtoreadforthis



Series: For You [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilearnedtoreadforthis/pseuds/Ilearnedtoreadforthis
Summary: Tonight was just for the two of them. A full night of Steve and Tony, not Papa and Daddy. Tony was definitely anxious. It's not that they haven't had sex since Morgan was born, they've had a quickie here and a blowjob there, but not much more. And Tony wanted more. He wanted to be fucked, and fucked hard. To give himself completely over to Steve and be properly knotted.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: For You [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017438
Comments: 10
Kudos: 232





	For Tonight

Tony lit the candles on the table knowing that Steve would be home any minute. He looked around the dining room, making sure that everything was ready. The table was set with a bottle of wine chilling, the meal was being kept warm in the kitchen, and Steve had just dropped off the kids at Sarah's house for the night, leaving them alone for the first time since Morgan was born seven months ago. 

Tonight was just for the two of them. A full night of Steve and Tony, not Papa and Daddy. Tony was definitely anxious. It's not that they haven't had sex since Morgan was born, they've had a quickie here and a blowjob there, but not much more. And Tony wanted more. He wanted to be fucked, and fucked hard. To give himself completely over to Steve and be properly knotted. 

Tony had no idea how he had made it five years without having Steve in his life. It was not just about the sex, it was how much better life was with him in it. How safe and loved he felt every moment of every day, how Steve looked at him, and how Steve cared for their children. Together they were complete.

But right now he could fully admit, it was all about the sex. He wanted Steve to be his  _ alpha _ tonight, for Steve to take everything he wanted from his very willing mate. He could feel the distinct sensation of his body starting to produce slick as he continued to dwell on the image of Steve leaning over top of him while Steve drove into him.

As Tony looked out the front window, he saw Steve's headlights pull into the driveway. Steve entered the back door and tossed his keys on the counter, his eyes immediately sought out Tony. His eyes were full of lust as he took purposeful steps in Tony's direction. 

Tony knew that look, however rare he's been able to see it lately. "Sarah all set with the kids?" Tony swallowed hard as Steve reached out a hand to slink around Tony's waist.

"Mhhm," was all Steve managed to say before he pulled Tony in tight and kissed him with such vigor that Tony was not even sure he remained completely conscious during the entire kiss.

"What about dinner?" Tony asked breathlessly as Steve started kissing down his jaw.

"Not hungry." Steve began to suck gently on Tony's neck.

"Wine?" Tony closed his eyes again savoring the contact.

"Not thirsty." Steve's hand moved to cup the back of Tony's head. He returned his lips to Tony's and pulled Tony in even tighter.

Tony let his hands wander Steve's back, as he kissed Steve fervently in return, feeling the muscle under his shirt. Muscles that could pin him to the bed and hold him there until Tony was completely filled with every last inch of what Steve had to offer.

"I can smell how badly you want me," Steve whispered into Tony's ear. "I could smell your scent outside. I bet you are soaked through thinking about it." Steve backed away a bit and put his hand under Tony's chin to look Tony in the eyes. "Aren’t you?"

Tony saw the hunger in Steve's eyes and another chill ran through him. He swallowed and nodded, not wanting to break the moment.

Steve leaned in again just above Tony's ear, "Good because tonight, you are mine. All mine." 

"Yours, alpha." Tony tilted his head exposing his swollen bonding gland, giving Steve permission to take whatever he wanted.

Steve bent down and placed his mouth over the bonding gland, sucking it, making Tony moan as he produced even more slick.

Steve backed away from Tony and held out his hand. Tony turned to the table, blew out the candles and smiled hungrily at Steve. He took Steve's hand and let him lead them to the bedroom.

Tony could feel Steve eyes on him as he lit a couple candles in their bedroom. When he turned back to Steve, Steve had already kicked off his shoes and unbuttoned his shirt. Tony walked over to him and slid his hands under Steve’s shirt to guide it off his shoulders. Tony stared at Steve’s bare chest, watching as his fingertips glided over the toned flesh and then watched them move down his stomach and caress his abdomen.

As much as Tony wanted Steve to throw him into the bed and take him, he wanted to enjoy everything that came with it tonight as well. He wanted to touch and be touched, he wanted to explore and recommit to memory all the spots on Steve's body he had been missing the past few months.

Steve must have felt the same because he stood there staring into Tony's eyes as he slowly ran his fingers down Tony's arms, allowing Tony's exploration to continue.

"You are so beautiful," Steve said as he gazed lovingly at Tony.

Tony's first instinct was to raise his hand and cover his stomach. Since Morgan was born he was a little self-conscious about the additional weight he still wanted to shed and the new stretch marks that had also been left behind.

The uneasiness must have registered in Tony's eyes because Steve reached out and grabbed his hand to gently place it back to the side, "You are beautiful. If it is a part of you, it is beautiful." 

Tony could see by the look in Steve's eyes that he meant every word. Tony always felt like he was a treasure when Steve looked at him like that. 

Tony relaxed his arms as Steve's hands went to the hem of Tony's shirt. Steve lifted the shirt carefully over Tony's head and after tossing the shirt to the floor, he ran his hands over Tony's chest and abdomen, just as Tony had done to him a moment ago.

"Beautiful," Steve repeated.

Steve reached down and unbuttoned Tony's pants. He gently worked down Tony's pants and underwear, allowing Tony to kick them off. Tony stood in front Steve completely naked, feeling like he was the most beautiful omega to ever live, because in Steve's eyes it was true.

Tony wrapped his arms around Steve's neck and kissed him hard. Steve picked him up and Tony wrapped his legs around Steve's waist, letting him carry him over to the bed. Steve placed him down, standing back up only to remove the rest of his clothing. Tony watched as Steve crawled back onto the bed, his cock fully erect and already dripping with precome.

As Steve got closer, Tony could see in Steve's eyes that the alpha Tony wanted tonight was filling the depths of Steve's core with each movement closer. And when Steve knelt next to Tony's head and helped to shift Tony's body so that his mouth could take in his erection, Tony knew his alpha was in control.

Tony opened his mouth and let Steve slide in. Tony rolled a little more on his side to allow Steve to thrust in even deeper. He loved the feel of Steve's cock hitting the back of his throat, how it would linger with just a slight bit of pressure, how each time Steve pulled back, it would draw a moan from Tony's gut.

Tony reached around behind Steve and through his legs. He cupped Steve's balls and fondled them as he closed his mouth around Steve and began to suck, rolling his tongue over the head.

Tony felt a shutter run through Steve's body as he moaned, "Fuck, that's so good baby." Steve put a hand into Tony's hair and prodded him to go deeper. Tony shifted position a bit more, changing the angle and allowing Steve to go farther down Tony’s throat.

"Uhh," Steve moaned again, thrusting in and out a few more times before backing off completely. "I love fucking your mouth but I have more plans for you tonight, my beautiful omega."

Steve's hand touched Tony's face and caressed it. Tony kept eye contact as Steve lifted his leg to put over Tony so he was straddling Tony's waist. He leaned down to capture Tony's mouth on his. Tony opened his mouth immediately and let Steve's tongue enter. Steve's tongue took control, moving back and around Tony's. Tony could feel himself sink further into the pillow.

When Steve backed away from Tony's lips, he left a trail of kisses down his jaw, leaving a mark behind Tony's ear. When he approached Tony's bonding gland, he licked around it before he sucked on it, harder than before.

"Alpha," was all Tony could say as his hips bucked up into Steve's abdomen looking for some friction. 

But Steve backed up, trailing kisses down Tony's chest, "Not yet. So much to do."

Steve reached Tony's nipple and placed his mouth over it, running his tongue around the nipple and then sucking lightly. When Steve pulled Tony's nipple through his teeth, Tony arched his back up into Steve, reveling in the passion of Steve's actions, "Oh God."

While Steve assaulted one nipple with his teeth, he rolled the other with his finger and thumb, eliciting a more frantic response from Tony. Steve continued down Tony's body, placing random bite marks as he went. When Steve reached the tip of Tony's cock, he took it into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it, making Tony grab the sheets under him into his fists. Tony watched as Steve's head bobbed slowly a few more times, watching as Steve's pink lips held firm around Tony’s cock.

Steve pulled off Tony and sat up between Tony’s spread legs, "I bet you taste as good as you smell." Steve ran his hands up Tony’s thigh and he ran his finger along Tony's hole, accumulating slick on his finger. Steve raised it to his mouth and licked it off, "Even better." 

Tony’s body quickly responded by producing even more slick as Steve quickly situated himself on his stomach between Tony's legs and let his tongue tentatively probe Tony's hole. 

Tony could feel the tip of Steve's tongue breach his entrance. "Alpha," Tony said again, throwing his head back and jutting his hips forward.

Steve held Tony open as he pushed his tongue in deeper, working Tony open with it.

"Need you," Tony mustered out as another shutter ran through him. "Please."

Tony could here Steve give a throaty laugh in return, "So impatient."

"For you," Tony took a deep breath, "Want you so badly."

Steve backed his tongue away and pulled himself to his knees. He stroked Tony’s entrance and inserted two fingers, working him open even more.

"I'm ready, baby, please." Tony had reached his limit of being teased, he needed to feel Steve inside him. Steve changed angles after he inserted a third finger and hit Tony's prostate dead on. Tony bucked up once again, "Please."

Steve lifted Tony's legs to his shoulders and lined up his cock with Tony's hole. He gave himself a few strokes and guided his erection to Tony's entrance, pushing in.

Tony let himself get lost in the feeling of Steve sliding into him and the fullness of it. He released a sigh of satisfaction as Steve bottomed out and held himself there.

Steve leaned over Tony, "Is this what you needed?" Steve began to rock slowly, allowing Tony to get used to the feel. "Do you want me to fuck you?"

Tony licked his lips, "Yes, please." Tony couldn't help but wiggle his hips underneath Steve, trying to get him to move faster. He needed to feel more, he needed to feel Steve’s hardness drag against his walls, he needed to feel the head of Steve’s cock push into him - he needed it all. Just then, Steve pulled back until just the tip of his cock was inside and swiftly slammed back into Tony, hitting his prostate. The sensation rang through Tony’s body.

Steve hit his prostate a few more times in rapid succession. "I need your knot," Tony pleaded. Tony was so close to the edge.

Steve took Tony's dick into his hand, pumping it in rhythm to the movement of his hips, "Come on my cock, baby. Let me feel it. Let me feel you let go."

Tony felt Steve's knot beginning to form, which stretched him even more. He could feel Steve’s movements become erratic and the pressure building in his own groin. When Steve bent over and bit down on Tony's bonding gland, Tony threw his head deep into the pillow and saw stars as he painted his own stomach with white streaks.

The sensation of Tony's orgasm must have been enough to spur Steve into his own release, because Tony felt Steve's knot catch and Steve began to shake over top of him, his head tossed back as his arms shook. Steve made one final thrust and his body shuddered when he filled Tony with his seed.

After Steve caught his breath, he moved Tony around in his arms to hold him as they remained connected. Steve ran his hand down Tony’s back, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, babe.” Tony cuddled deeper into Steve’s arms, “I hope your mom knows that if she survives the night with Peter and Morgan, she is getting them on a regular basis. Because I need this,” Tony gestures between the two of them, “on a regular basis.”

Steve laughed, “Well you know Mom is more than happy to take the kids, but please don’t tell her it’s because you need sex.”

Tony looked up at Steve, “Do you honestly think that she doesn’t know what we are doing right now?”

Steve made a face, “Not something I need to think about, especially while we are in this position.”

“How about then,” Tony kissed Steve’s chest, “we talk about what you are going to do to me the rest of the night?”

“Hmm,” Steve pulled Tony in, “Anything you want, sweetheart.  _ Everything  _ you want.”


End file.
